Nobody's In Ouran
by MuchiNO
Summary: The Organization have discovered a new world called 'Ouran' and send their two youngest members to investigate. But the puppy, being the puppy, only got two BOYS uniforms, so looks like Haruhi won't be the only crossdresser in school... My second fic. Rated T 'cause i'm paranoid.
1. Who's Noix?

All was still in Twilight Town as the landscape was bathed in a warm orange glow as the sun set.

All but two figures sitting on the edge of the clock tower.

"Axel's late again." The spiky-haired figure sighed.

"Well he has been doing a lot of work lately." The smaller figure shrugged.

Another figure seemed to appear out of thin air

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late again!" The figure apologized, what appeared to be three Popsicle sticks in his hands.

The two turned to him.

"Oh, hey Axel." The two greeted 'Axel'.

Axel nodded in response and sat down next to the two, handing out the ice cream.

The three then sat in silence.

"You two have a new mission." Axel casually mentioned.

The two glanced at him curiously.

"Really? What is it?" The spiky-haired boy asked.

"Well the superior found this new world and he wants you two to explore it." Axel explianed.

If only their job was that simple...

Later...

A/N: WARNING! The next parts were written a month ago so they might be a little stale compared to the intro.

"This is where you two will be staying. The boss expects a report once every week from both of you." Explained Axel as he lead the young Keyblade wielders to a small apartment.

"You both are gonna disguise as students at Ouran Acadamy. Since Saix is the one who 'borrowed' the uniforms you'll be using, they're both boy uniforms." Spoke Axel as he opened the door to the small apartment.

Xion tilted her head.

"So I have to pretend to be a boy?" She asked.

Axel nodded.

"It shouldn't be too hard for you to pull off. I made sure there's already enough food for you two during this mission. It's in the fridge. I hope you like ramen. Anyway, I have to go and report to the Werewolf." Axel rolled his eyes at his task as he left the teens in the apartment.

"Well, let's get some casual clothes on so we can fit in easier." Suggested Roxas.

Xion nodded.

Roxas simply threw off his cloak to reveal his casual clothes.

Xion threw off her cloak to reveal a white tank top under a black jacket, black pants, and black boots.

Roxas stared at her for a second but quickly snapped back to reality.

"Okay, since you're gonna pretend to be a boy, and not when we aren't at 'school', whatever that is, we should think of something in case someone recognizes you." Roxas explained.

Xion thought for a moment.

"What if we say that I'm two different people who are twins?" Asked Xion.

Roxas nodded.

"When We're at the 'school' we can say your name is... Noix or something and whenever we're not you can go by your normal name." Roxas thought aloud.

Xion tilted her head.

"Did you think of that or was it in the instructions?" Asked Xion.

"The latter." Roxas chuckled.

There was a knock on the door.

Roxas ran a hand through his hair and went to answer it.

He opened the door to see what appeared to be a boy their age with short brown hair and brown eyes wearing a white shirt, black shoes, and black pants.

The boy tilted his head as he examined the Nobody before him as if he was an unknown species, having never seen anyone like him before.

"Hello. Are you the new neighbors?" The boy asked after he decided the blond wasn't just some weirdo.

Roxas nodded.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka. I'm your neighbor." Smiled the boy as he held out his hand.

"I'm Roxas... Kibiki." Roxas lied, shaking their hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Grinned 'Haruhi'.

There were a couple crashing sounds from the right.

Haruhi grimaced and looked to the right.

"I have to go. It was nice meeting you Kibiki-Kun." Haruhi waved as he left to the apartment next to them.

Roxas closed the door and turned to Xion.

"Kibiki?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Roxas simply shrugged.

"We need fake last names. Saix suggested that yours be Ningyo." Roxas told her.

"It works." She simply shrugged.

Little did she know how cruel that name actually was...

"We don't really have that much to do today. We should familiarize ourselves with the apartment and find where to sleep. C'mon." Roxas took Xion's hand and headed towards the bedroom.

When they entered, they saw only one bed that was somewhat small with a note next to it.

Roxas picked it up and read it.

"'You two will have to share since we don't want to waste any more Munny on you two. -VII.'" He read.

Then his face reddened.

"W-Wait, what?" Xion stuttered, her face reddening at how little space there was on the bed.

Roxas sighed.

"I guess I'll sleep on the floor then." Muttered Roxas, feeling embarrassed.

Xion shook her head.

"I-I don't want to f-force you to s-sleep on the floor." Xion stuttered.

"W-We can share. That's what w-we're supposed to d-do in the first p-place." Stuttered Xion, looking down at her feet, red faced.

Roxas was a little surprised by her outburst.

"Y-You sure?" Stuttered Roxas.

Xion couldn't shake her blush as she nodded.

"Yeah. It's not like we're having to do this with Vexen or something." Smiled Xion.

Roxas chuckled halfheartedly.

A/N: Technically he DOES have half of one.

"Yeah. I think I'd rather go to Neverland and be the new Denmother than do that." He chuckled.

Xion giggled a little at his joke.

"Well, at any rate, we should try and find out how you'll manage being a boy. You have the appearance, but not the voice. You need to find some way to make it sound manlier." Explained Roxas.

Xion looked up in thought before clearing her throat.

"How's this?" She asked, her voice sounding a little deeper.

"Sounds good to me. If I didn't know you I'd be fooled." Chuckled Roxas.

Xion smiled at him.

"Thanks." She giggled.

"Well now that that's settled, I think we'll be ready for tomorrow." Declared Roxas.

Xion smiled and nodded.

Little did they know how unprepared they were...

Authors note:

Muchina: What do you guys think?

I know Roxas is OOC, but one of them needs to know what to do at least for now. Also, here they understand what two people sleeping in the same bed usually means, thus why they're flustered. And Saix said that Xion's last name should be puppet in Japanese. He's so mean!

Anyway, Review and I'll try to post the next chapter faster!


	2. A Pink School? Really!

**Author's Note: Sorry I vanished off the face of the Earth. I recently have been having WiFi problems, and I finally got it fixed.**

**This isolation actually made me work more on writing, so yeah... **

**pieAnyway, Here's the next Chappie of Nobody's In Ouran!**

Xion- I mean_ 'Noix'_ and Roxas walked up to the strangely pink school after coming up with their backstories.

"Who the heck would paint a building pink?" Asked Roxas, looking at the school with a frown.

Noix simply shrugged.

They were both decked out uniforms that consisted of light blue blazers over white button up shirts with dark blue ties, dark blue trousers, and brown dress shoes.

As they walked through the courtyard, they could hear the other students were mumbling things like,_ 'commoners'_ and _'foreigners',_ although the first term was a more popular one.

They both tried to ignore the whispers and the eyes burning holes on the back of their heads as they made their way to the office.

They walked to the desk and the receptionist eyed them indifferently.

"You must be the new honor students. Do you have your forms?" She asked.

Roxas nodded and handed the papers to them.

"You will be excused from classes for today and instead given a tour of campus along with our other honor student. I'll have the secretary inform them to come in." Spoke the receptionist.

The two nodded and sat in the waiting seats.

**A/N: Does this intro sound as crappy as I think it does?**

The door opened a couple minutes later and the brunet from before walked in wearing a brown sweater over a white collared shirt, black pants, and thick-rimmed glasses.

"Hello Mister Fujioka. Please take a seat next to those two. I called for your guides, they should be here soon enough." The secretary pointed to the two Nobody's, not even bothering to look up from her work.

Haruhi sat next to Roxas, giving a quiet greeting.

"Hello Haruhi. Nice to see ya again." Roxas greeted him.

Haruhi nodded. "You to. I didn't know you were attending here." Haruhi tilted his head.

"Well, at least we aren't the only honor students." Noix piped up, drawing Haruhi's attention.

"Oh. Hey. Sorry, I didn't even notice you." Haruhi apologized.

"It's fine." Noix smiled at him.

"And you are...?" Haruhi questioned.

"Noix. Noix Ningyo." Noix shook Haruhi's hand, smiling warmly at him.

"I'm Haruhi Fugioka. Nice to meet you." Haruhi smiled back.

Noix acted surprised.

"Oh, so _you're_ Haruhi. Nice to meet you to." He nodded.

Haruhi eyed him curiously.

"What do you mean by that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Roxas told me about you stopping by a little after he met ya." Noix explained.

"Oh. I didn't see you." He tilted his head.

"That's because I was getting groceries with my sister. We're all staying in the same apartment, us and Roxas." Noix explained.

**A/N: HE/SHE HAS BESTEST GRAMMAR OF EVAR**

Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Are your parents away on a trip or something?" Asked Haruhi.

The two looked away.

"... Neither of us have parents. We live together. Noix's sister's been working her tail off so we could afford to even have an apartment, let alone an education." Roxas halfway lied, but looked extremely convincing, as his eyes held sadness in them.

Noix nodded, putting his hands in his pockets.

Haruhi's jaw dropped.

"I... I'm sorry. It must be hard." Apologized Haruhi.

Noix flashed a small smile.

"It is. But it's much harder on my sister, Xion." Nodded Niox.

_'It's so strange to talk about yourself in third person. It makes me feel really stupid.'_ 'He' thought.

"So I take her shifts whenever I can, so she can have some of that weight lifted off her shoulders." Niox finished, looking to the door in case their guides had arrived.

"Oh... Then how were you able to get the uniforms? They cost a fortune." Haruhi pointed out.

Before the two could answer, two boys with messy auburn hair and hazel eyes wearing the same uniform as the two strolled in.

They looked almost exactly the same, as one had their hair parted to the left and the other to the right.

"Hitachiin's, these are the new honor students Haruhi Fujioka, Roxas Kibiki, and Noix Ningyō. You will be showing them around." Explained the receptionist, turning back to her work.

The two grinned at them at and led them outside, their movements in sync with each other's.

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin and this is my younger brother Kaoru." The one with the left parted hair introduced himself and his brother.

"I'm Noix Ninjiyo and this is Roxas Kibiki and Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet ya." Noix smiled.

Haruhi stayed silent and Roxas just waved.

Before the twins could reply, another voice rang out.

"Looks like only one commoner in the school can get friends."

Noix spun on his feet to face the person.

It was a girl with long blond hair and green eyes wearing the female uniform along with a couple mean-looking men that were smirking widely.

Noix eyed the female uniform, (silently thanking Saix for not forcing her to wear such absurd attire) and then looked up to her face, which was twisted into a smirk.

"Just because they don't want to talk to strangers doesn't mean they have no friends. They're my friends, so there." Noix replied, crossing his arms.

The men growled at the correction and advanced, sprinting towards Noix.

Noix quickly caught on and started to run, the men tailing him.

"X- Noix!" Roxas shouted, running after them.

The Hitachiin twins looked at each other, then to the girl, then to Haruhi.

"Okay moving on!" They both exclaimed nervously, running off with Haruhi.

Meanwhile...

"Get back here pipsqueak!" The larger man yelled.

"Yeah we aren't gonna hurt ya! The other meathead laughed.

"Leave Noix alone!" Roxas yelled, tossing a rock at the larger one.

He stopped, turned, and growled like an angry dog.

"You get beanpole and I'll get Blondie over here!" He called before running at Roxas.

Roxas skidded to a stop and dodge-rolled, going between the brutes legs and running after his friend.

"Not today!" Roxas yelled.

_Meanwhile with Xion/Noix..._

"You can't run forever!" The meathead shouted.

Noix just kept on running, panting as his _'heartbeat'_ pounded in his ears.

He risked a glance over his shoulder, seeing the meathead was almost on top of him.

He squeaked in surprise, and turned his head to be greeted by the sight of a wall in his path.

Noix made a sharp left, causing his chaser to run into the wall, stunning him for a second.

Noix turned and ran, only to collide with Roxas.

"This ends now!" The larger man growled, glaring at them.

Roxas scrambled to his feet, pulling Noix with him.

The two stood back to back, prepared to defend themselves.

Before they could lunge, a black flash blew past the smaller man.

He gasped as he was surrounded by black mist, his appearance altering into that of a Shade.

Noix, who was facing the Shade, quickly sidestepped, pulling Roxas along, and the Shade launched itself at the Goliath, tearing out his heart.

Soon, several more Heartless appeared, a Big Body Heartless forming out of the larger man's remains.

Bright lights appeared in the Nobody's hands, soon replaced with their Keyblades, Noix bearing** Kingdom Key**, Roxas wielding** Oathkeeper** and **Oblivion**.

"Where'd they come from?!" Noix panicked, slashing at the Shade with Kingdom Key.

Roxas shrugged, cutting down several rows of Shadow Heartless, duel wielding Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"Not sure. We'll definitely have to add that to the reports." He remarked as he and Noix delivered the final blows to what had been two men chasing them.

The two disappeared into black mist, the released hearts flying into the sky.

The two dismissed their Keyblades, and began to walk back to where the twins had left them.

**Author's note: I know this chapter doesn't make much sense. **

**If there's something you don't get, just ask. **


	3. A Host Club?

The two finally made it back to the courtyard, their weapons gone.

As they approached the Hichiin twins who were bombarding poor Haruhi with questions about being a 'commoner'.

Then they noticed them.

"Woah..." They gaped.

"...Wait, you two can still walk?!" A familiar voice rang out.

Noix and Roxas turned to the blonde to see her glaring at them.

"What do you have against us?" Roxas demanded, looking angered.

"Because you're scholarship doesn't matter. It's just a joke. No matter how smart you are, you'll never belong in Ouran Academy." The blonde growled.

Roxas opened his mouth to speak, but Noix spoke up first.

"Just because you're rich doesn't mean you have to abuse your money. You could have used the money you spent on hiring those meatheads for something productive like donate to charity or try to improve the lives of the millions of people who can barely put bread on their tables. You aren't better just because you're rich and paid to sit in classes to look pretty. In fact, I know lots of normal people who are better people than you are. A person isn't defined by their wealth, they're defined by their character. So stop treating my friends and I as if we're bellow you, because we aren't." Noix sounded uncharacteristically confident, stepping in front of his friends.

The blonde blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

She slowly turned and sulked off.

Hikaru and Kaoru were looking over with absolute astonishment.

"Wow. I didn't know commoners could stand up for anything." Hikaru commented.

"We have names you know." Noix sighed slightly and turned back to the small group.

His fellow 'commoners' were looking at him, Haruhi astonished and Roxas smiling widely.

"Wow. I didn't know you had that in you." Roxas chuckled.

"I prefer to protect my friends. Besides, it's not like there are consequences for standing up for my friends here." Noix shrugged.

Before Roxas could respond, they were surrounded by loud murmuring.

They looked up to see a crowd had gathered around them.

"Huh. I thought commoners were just heartbroken people living on the street."

"I didn't know commoners had spines!"

"He just stood up to the school bully!"

"Wow he's so brave!"

"Or foolish."

"Does it matter? He just drove off the monsters of the school!"

"I know! Not even Outari-San has ever done that before!"

"He's so awesome!"

"Not to mention Kawaii."

"How is such a cutie not in the Host Club?"

"Beats me."

"The porcupine one isn't that bad on the eyes either~"

"One's cute and the other's smokin' hot! This is great!"

"Not too sure on the third one, though."

The gossiping was loud enough for someone a country away to hear.

Noix quickly shrunk down, cheeks red in embarrassment.

Roxas rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, ignoring the comments on himself.

"OI! What's this?" A voice yelled from the crowd.

The three turned to see a blond with violet-blue eyes push through the crowd, eying them.

"Alright everyone, that's quite enough. Everyone get to class." Another voice rang out, silencing them all.

Another young man had joined the blond.

He had black hair and dark grey eyes alongside his glasses.

The crowd gradually thinned, leaving the 'commoners', the twins, the blond, and the raven-haired man.

"The crowd rose some good points. Are you familiar with the Ouran HighSchool Host Club?"

**Author's Note: Sorry this took awhile. I'm not even gonna make an excuse. Anyway, that's chappie three! Feedback Is Appreciated. **


	4. Promise?

"Roxas. No." Xion was crossing her arms, back into her casual outfit in the small apartment.  
"Oh come on, _please_ Xion?" Roxas pleaded.  
"We are **NOT** joining a club to entertain girls!" Xion glared at him, obviously not down with the idea.  
The rest of the day had consisted of the two taking a tour and the blond boy trying to convince them to join a 'host club'.  
"The superior said we needed to join some clubs to fit in better! This is a great opportunity!" Roxas argued.  
"Roxas, I am **NOT** joining a club to get fawned over by girls. It's weird and if they discover I'm a girl, what then? It's a bad idea..." Xion countered in a quiet voice, lowering her head.  
She felt Roxas lift her chin, smiling at her.  
"Don't worry Xion. I'll protect you." He smiled softly.  
"... Promise?" Xion asked quietly, holding up her pinky.  
"Pinky promise." Roxas smiled, linking their fingers.  
The two smiled at each other as their promise was sealed.  
"Alright, we can join the Host Club." Xion nodded.  
"Thank you." Roxas smiled, ruffling her hair.  
**Author's Note: Sorry about the length. It was meant to be short, sweet, and to the point.**  
**Feedback is appreciated!**


	5. Today, you are a Host!

"Here goes nothing..." Roxas held his breath as he opened the door to the host club.

He and his raven-haired companion were blinded by the sudden light, covering their eyes as rose petals blew through the doors.

_"Welcome."_

The two looked in to see several boys were sitting there, Haruhi among them.

"Oh, hello you two!" The older-looking blonde grinned.

"Suo-San. We accept your request for us to join the Host Club." Roxas nodded to the blond in the center.

"That's great! You heard that mommy, they want to join!" He jumped to his feet, grinning ear to ear.

"Excuse Tamaki, he's a bit... Flamboyant. I'm Kyoya. These two are Mori and Honey. You already know the twins and Haruhi." Kyoya greeted them with a neutral look.

"Yes, we do... But since when were you in the host club?" Roxas tilted his head, aiming the question at the only brunet in the group.

"I accidentally broke a vase and now I owe these rich people nine hundred Yen." He sighed deeply.

"Oh... That stinks." Noix spoke in a quiet, shy tone.

"Hm... Well from what I've heard, you two could draw in more customers." Kyoya pushed his glasses farther up his nose, eying the two with interest.

"Wait... You already have six members... Why do you need eight?" Roxas tilted his head.

"We've learned through everyday clients who have stopped coming that women eventually become bored of wonderful things if they see them enough, and that includes men. Tamaki and I have been keeping an eye out for any different and charming young men who might prove useful to the Host Club in this situation. And from what I saw in the display yesterday, you two are nothing but different and charming." Explained Kyoya.

"Okay then..." Noix responded quietly.

"Well, you came just in time, we were about to start the club." Tamaki grinned.

He then turned to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, go buy us today's coffe." He ordered.

Haruhi sighed and trudged out, muttering something along the lines of 'I hate all these dumb rich people.'

The two were directed to sit at a table and entertain girls and flirt with them a little.

Noix seemed a little uncomfortable, but none of the Hosts besides Roxas seemed to notice, holding 'his' hand under the table in a reassuring way.

The doors opened and several girls filed in, going off to the tables the Hosts were at.

After twenty minutes, a few girls came over to the two's table.

"Hello, we haven't seen you two before." The first one smiled at them.

"I'm Roxas Kibiki and this is..." Roxas trailed off, looking over to Noix.

"... N-Noix Ningyo..." Noix introduced himself in a quiet, meek tone.

"Oh my god he's so cuuuute!" One of the girls squealed.

Noix quickly turned pink, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Aw, he's so shy!" The girl whispered loudly to her friend.

"He is, isn't he?" Roxas pat 'his' head.

'Noix' turned red, shrinking down slightly.

"So, you two are honor students, right?" One asked.

"Yes. We just recently got here." Noix finally straightened up.

"Ooh, I heard you had an exciting first day!" One girl grinned, resting her head in her hands in a 'give me the details' fashion.

"W-Well, a girl was giving Roxas and I t-trouble so I-I told her to leave us alone a-and she sent her bodyguards after u-us. We managed to lose them a-and came back, and that's w-when we found out about t-the Host Club because a l-lot of people wanted us t-to join..." Noix explained, occasionally stumbling over his words.

The girls just giggled at this.

"Eh... R-Roxas can probably explain it better..." Noix rubbed the back of his neck, a sheepish smile on his face.

"No, we got the gist of it. Thank you, Noix-Kun." They smiled brightly at 'him'.

Noix just averted his eyes, a timid look on his face.

The girls squealed, once again commenting on 'his' adorableness.

Xion sighed to herself.

**_'This is gonna be a looooooong mission...' _**


	6. Notice

I'm thinking that I should stop writing due to my updates being slow and not many people read what I write anyway. I'll be doing more on my DeviantArt account, 'MuchinaAndCompany'.

Unless I get at least 20 different requests by people who aren't guests to stay in the next couple days, I'll be leaving Fanfiction and my account will become dormant.


End file.
